Souls at War
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: The Senshi and Pilots are all starting their college years, but there is one small problem...the war still rages on. The Senshi still have evil after their princess and the pilots are still being hunted. Will they be able to stand one another through al
1. Taste of dorming

By: Angel of Mercy

Souls at War

By: Angel of Mercy

Prologue

Dedication: To Cilla-chan, you inspired me to write this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gumdam Wing.

()(%*@)(*#@

The wind howled in fury as it rustled the leaves on the trees.Heavy clouds consumed the sky above and the winter snow was heavy upon the ground.A lone figure walked along the side of the streets calmly, humming a holiday tune to herself.Her violet eyes twinkled with happiness as she saw the millions of happy chatting teens as they walked past her.Many people smiled back to her, but her smile was not totally there as she watched couples hold one another for warmth.She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and slowly walked into the front gates of her school as a group of girls ran to greet her.

"Rei-chan!" a bubbly blonde yelled as she ran, but she tripped at the priestess's feet.Rei gave a small laugh and kneeled down to help the girl up.

"Be more careful Usa, you may be caught by one of the professors and sent back to grade school." She said in a humored tone.The other three girls laughed as well when they heard this and Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie." She mumbled.

"Usa, how many times must I remind you to not act so childish.We are in college now and you should really act your own age." Ami stated calmly as the others just sighed.

"So Rei, where did ya go? Meet any new guys yet?" Makoto asked as she got a starry hopeful look in her eyes.Rei just smiled and shook her head no.Makoto frowned at this and Minako poked her in the ribs playfully.

"Sorry to break up the moment here, but I have to get up to my dorm, coming Mako?" Rei asked as she looked at her close friend.Makoto looked at her nervously for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Rei-chan, we aren't exactly what you would call roommates, we're more like neighbors.See, the college was overcrowded this year and the people had no choice but to mix and guys and girls.So, you and me now have to share our rooms with guys." Mako said in an excited voice as she thought about the cute boy she was destined to meet.

"Get over yourself Mako and just come on." Rei muttered as she grabbed the dreamy girl by the ponytail and walked towards the dorms.The others three girls just stared after the pair with giggles and soon walked towards the cafeteria.Usagi raced towards the line as it began to crowd, but ran into someone as she turned around from looking behind herself.A grunt was heard as she fell to the ground and her eyes met a pair of deadly ice.

"Get off me." A harsh voice replied as she was shoved to the ground.A boy with onyx eyes and black hair glared at her as he picked himself up.She kept her eyes upon him as he moved gracefully through the halls and all thoughts of her precious Mamoru were gone. 

%(&)@(&$@)(&%

Rei slowly lowered her luggage onto the floor as she looked around her room in disgust.The wallpaper was chipped here and there and the carpets had stains all over them.She sighed to herself as she slowly eased herself onto her bed and the springs squeaked under the pressure.Her eyes drifted together slowly, but soon the door was slammed and she sat up quickly.The wooden floors squeaked as objects were thrashed around outside and she slowly made her way to her door.She opened her door as the cold knob twisted beneath her skin and she gasped as a sight of bare skin met her.A man about her age set at the table scrolling through a page on his laptop, totally unaware of her presence.The soft glow of the screen made his bronze skin radiate and he enchanted her.His face seemed to be set in stone and showed nothing of his emotions.His chocolate hair fell into his face and covered his eyes in a mask of shadows.She leaned forward to get a better look at him, but his head rose to look at her and she felt her heart begin to race at the sight of him.His icy Prussian eyes glowed with no emotion and emptiness that seemed to be his soul.

Heero opened the door to the dorm room as the keys clattered on his chain.He threw them onto a small stool near the door and drew off his leather jacket as well.He flung it onto a small chair in the middle of the room and his wife beater sent along with it. He lowered himself onto a small chair and turned to face a small desk, which his laptop set upon.His eyes were set upon the screen, but he felt someone's eyes upon him from the other room.One hand rest on his computer while the other lay comfortably on his gun within his jeans.He heard the door creak and he turned his head to look at the intruder that had snuck in on him.His eyes fell upon a slim figure as the girl gasped in shock as she finally saw his face.He raised his eyebrow, as he looked her majestic features taking in her beauty.From her violet hair that reminded him of the very sky at midnight to the violet eyes that looked almost black.Her creamy ivory skin made her totally noticeable and the way her shoulder length hair fell into her face made her more breathtaking.

"Rei Hino I presume?" he asked as he stood slowly.He saw the girl numbly nod her head and opened the door fully to look at him.

"Hai," she answered as she walked into the small room.She averted her eyes away from him as a blush stained her cheeks and played with her short hair.She felt an aching feeling at all she hair that was missing and sighed with annoyance as the layers played softly with her cheeks.She looked back at the mysterious man in front of her and realized that he stood only a few inches away from her.Her eyes were glued to his chest but she soon raised them to meet his eyes.She saw him smirk a bit and then she felt a fire start to rage within her. 

"I'm Heero Yuy, your new roommate." 

TBC…

Next episode: Trouble for the Solitary Dragon


	2. Trouble for the Solitary Dragon

Souls at War

Souls at War

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 1

Dedication: To Cilla-chan and Chibi-chan, thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

%(@)#(@&$@

Wufei growled to himself once more as he slowly passed by a couple of giggling girls.They winked at him with sparkling eyes and he did nothing to respond back to them.He shook his head as he heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see the same blonde from earlier following him closely.Her eyes were glued to him and he felt a faint blush creep to his cheeks at the thought.He quickly shook his head and sighed as he saw his door coming up at the end of the hall.His keys clanged together and he rushed as he unlocked the entrance to his room.He turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder and slightly turned his head to see the golden haired beauty behind him.

"What do you want onna?" he asked in an icy tone.He saw the girl gulp loudly at his tone and opened a piece of paper.She looked at the door and then him before smiling and holding out her hand to shake.

"You must be Chang Wufei, my name is Usagi Tskuino, your new roommate." She said as she smiled at him.He just grunted and opened the door as he let himself in.Usagi crossed her arms and huffed as she walked into the room and stared at Wufei.He seemed to know what she was thinking as he pointed to the door behind him and she just shrugged.She opened the door and grinned as she saw that all her stuff had already been placed neatly.Her family must have already been there and placed everything in for her.

"Your other stuff is in my room, your idiotic brother made a stupid mistake." A voice said from the other room.Usagi huffed in annoyance and set down her bag as she walked into the other room to give the man a piece of her mind.

"What is your problem?" she practically yelled at him.The Chinese boy just seemed to ignore her and continued to read some sort of script looking thing.Usagi began to grow irritated and stomped in front of him as he sat on a little couch in the center of the small room.She blushed slightly as she got a good look at his features and he raised his eyes to meet hers for a moment.'_Black eyes?How…beautiful…_' she thought to herself as she stared at him in wonder.

"Do you plan on staring at me the whole time onna, or are you going to get your wretched things out of my room?" he asked with more annoyance.Usagi just lowered her hands from her hips and tore the script from his hands, tearing the ancient looking paper into tiny pieces.Wufei just stared down at his hands and the two sides of paper still in his hands.He slowly raised his eyes to her and saw her sweating like mad.

"Was that important?" she asked hesitantly.She held an innocent look on her face and Wufei found himself not able to do anything to touch her.He slowly stood from his position and towered over her.

"Yes…something that has been in my family for over a thousand years." He said with no emotion as he lifted his hands and let the two pieces drop to the ground.Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she looked at him with sincerity.He just looked at her smoothly and then turned as he walked into his room.Usagi flinched as the sounds of boxes were heard crashing and she walked over to them solemnly.Her eyes slowly drifted to the script and a smile grazed her lips as she set her eyes upon a small trinket of clear substance.

Later that night, Wufei sat at his desk as he typed away at a message to Duo.The braided baka had e-mailed him earlier that day, telling about a blue haired chick that was his dorm roommate.He had went on and on about the girl and it made Wufei disgusted beyond belief.Thunder crashed outside and the heavy sounds of rain pounded against the walls madly.He pushed the send message on his screen and smirked widely as it transferred the message.A loud banging was heard on his door and his turned his head curiously to the door.A loud crack of thunder echoed and his door flung open to reveal a frightened golden haired goddess standing in front of him.He raised an eyebrow at her huge sky blue eyes and then averted his eyes as he saw what she was wearing.A short nightgown adorned her body and snow white bunnies danced among full golden moons.She clutched a small bunny close to her chest and something else near it.It hugged her hips tightly and didn't leave much to the imagination, as it seemed to reveal other attributes as well.

"What is it onna?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.It was Usagi's turn to blush, as she was able to get a clear picture of his creamy skin.He stood in front of her with nothing but silky black boxers and she couldn't help but stare.His muscles stood out in the faint light of his desk lamp and a few hairs hung loosely around his face.His cold black eyes seemed to glow in the light and she could make out some brown tints to his shinny head.

"I…I can't sleep.I know we don't know each other at all, but the thunder doesn't help with my mood.Could I stay in here tonight…until the storm passes at least?" she begged in a pleading tone.Wufei just looked at her with no expression and she smiled as she ran towards his bed.The headboard slammed into the wall and he flinched slightly at the sound.She giggled slightly and nuzzled her head into one of his pillows.He raised his eyebrows again as he heard her start to snore lightly and he couldn't help but feel a tiny smile play its way to his lips.He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her as he continued to stare at her until something caught his attention.He slowly pulled it out from between her chest and her bunny and his eyes widened slightly.

"She kept this?" he whispered as he slowly opened the folded script.He clutched the paper tightly as he looked as the tape on it shinned brightly under the light.It wasn't the tape that got to him, but the fact that the script was completely repaired and all the words could be seen perfectly as before.A smirk made its way to his lips and he slowly reached to turn off the lights.Another thunderbolt boomed and Usagi shrieked in her sleep and somehow snuggled under the covers.Wufei stared at her blankly for a moment before moving onto the bed.He lies on top of the covers and slowly let his eyes droop into an endless sleep.

TBC…

Next Episode: Fire and Ice meld, Innocence and Justice collide


	3. Fire and Ice meld, Innocence and Justice...

Souls at War

Souls at War

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 2

Dedication: To everyone who has been aiding the Red Cross in their time of need and to all the other people who have stuck together in this time of crisis.Thank you all and stay strong!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

()&@(%&0

A figure slowly made her way through her room as she left her sheets to make themselves.She rubbed her eyes slowly and yawned silently to herself.She was startled to see Heero sitting at the small table typing on his lap top once more and the girl couldn't help but just look at him.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as she looked at him.His eyes had heavy bags under them and the veins gave her enough proof that he had not had a lot of sleep.He looked up at her for a moment before resuming his work on the computer.She had only known this guy a few hours and he was already getting on her nerves.She walked over to him and grabbed his arm tightly, but it didn't seem to work, as she seemed to grab pure muscle.He looked up at her with dangerous eyes, but she wasn't even affected by that little gesture.She turned and dragged him along with her; he never even tried to escape from her.She slowly walked into his room and shook her head as she saw everything was perfect.She stopped for a moment and she heard Heero shift behind her.

"What do you care if I don't get any sleep?" he asked as he walked closer to her.Rei looked over at him and just shrugged as her grip remained on him.She walked closer to the bed and faced him as she signaled her head towards the bed.She slowly walked towards the door and pushed against his chest in order to get him on the bed, but quickly regretted as he grabbed her in the process.She cried out as she was pulled off her feet and heard him grunt as he hit his back against the bed.They both rolled onto the floor and Rei landed with a hiss on top of him.She suddenly realized her position and raised her eyes to meet his gaze.His blue eyes seemed to flash with an inner fire and she suddenly felt her insides turn to ice at the gaze.

"I care, so what." She finally answered him as she tried to release herself from their tangled limbs.She felt herself trapped within his grasp and she was frozen in place.She gritted her teeth and leaned her head onto his chest as she tried to escape his grasp.The warmth of his skin brushed her cheek and she felt her insides twisting inside herself.Why the hell did her affect her this way?She didn't know, but somehow it felt strangely comforting.She slowly felt herself relax and his body seemed to tense as her struggles seized and her body melded into his.

'_What the hell am I doing?_' he thought to himself as he averted his eyes to the head of violet hair.Her body seemed to relax finally and her flame seemed to be extinguished for the moment.The even breathing of her chest signaled him of her sleep and he tried to move, but she groaned slightly.She shivered and her skin brushed against the palms of his hands.Fire seemed to radiate off her being and the icy heart in his chest seemed to lose its chill for a moment.His muscles finally seemed to relax as soft hands caressed them and his eyes drifted closed as sleep over took him.Rei smiled as she slowly raised her head and sat back on his lower abdomen.She slowly admired his hard muscles, but caught herself as a blush stained her cheeks.His brows were drawn together and she bent over without thinking and kissed his forehead lightly.She felt him relax and she pulled away, startled with her actions.She slowly tangled out from under his and stood up as she looked down at him.

"He looks so young, like a little boy." She whispered, but scolded herself as she ripped the comforter from his bed and placed it over him.She played with his spikes for a moment and then scolded herself.She slowly made her way to the door, but it opened to reveal a cheery faced boy.His long chestnut braid swung behind him and his violet eyes held a look of surprise.He looked over at Heero on the floor and then smiled goofily.

"Looks like the Perfect Soldier has company, I'll leave you two alone.Oh, by the way, I'm Duo Maxwell.You must be Rei?Ami has told me a lot about you." He said as he grabbed her hand and shook it.Rei just surpassed a blush and smiled at him.

%(#@&@)(&

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight pooled in through a window.She blinked as she saw black in front of her vision and suddenly realized where she was.She blushed slightly and raised her head from the comforting silk sheets and warm comforter.A sight that made her want to drool right then and there met her, but it took all her nerves to keep herself under control.Wufei lay on his side and he was facing her directly.His eyes were closed and he seemed be trying to snuggle into the warmth that the mattress provided.His face was only centimeters away and his nose brushed slightly against hers.She gasped as she saw he was out of the covers and frowned as small bumps covered his upper arms.

"Poor Wu-chan…" she trailed off as she suddenly caught her mistake.She blushed at the name and slowly trailed her fingers along the muscles of his arms.He shivered light from the touch and moved away from her to flop onto his back.Usagi slowly advanced towards him and gasped as she felt him pull her to him.

"Meiran…" he whispered into her ear.Usagi's eyes widened and she could hear pain echoing within his voice.Something wrenched inside of her and she immediately wrapped her arms around his arms to give him comfort.She felt him tighten his arms around her slim waist and she sighed as she felt her heart swell.His face had nuzzled itself into her neck and his breath sent shivers through her.Her hair blanketed both of them in a sheet of gold and the two seemed content in their embrace.She slowly curled her legs around his and sighed as she felt his cold skin heating under hers.

"Wufei…"she sighed into his hair.She slowly stroked his hair with her fingers and the soft tresses tickled her skin.She heard him groan and her eyes widened as he shifted slightly.'_Mamo-chan…_' she thought frantically as she suddenly let go of her embrace.She slowly released the sleeping mans grip and looked down at him with tears.'_What have I done.I am betraying the one I am destined to love and now I just did this with Wufei when he obviously has someone to hold.Luck her…_' she thought as she slowly lowered herself from the bed.She smiled softly as she looked at her bunny and slowly picked it up and placed it in his arms.She folded his arms around the bunny and he pulled it close to him.

%)(@&$(@&

Usagi sat in the cafeteria of talking people as she looked at her food with no interest.She heard someone walking towards her and looked up to see her best friend, Rei.She frowned slightly, still missing the long beautiful hair that Rei had insisted on cutting.She shook her head and smiled at her friend as she sat down.

"Hey Usa, who was that cute black haired boy you were following yesterday?I called out to you in the hallway, but you ignored me." She said, but immediately regretted it as she saw her friends pain filled eyes.

"Rei, I've done something terrible…I betrayed Mamo-chan.That boy, Wufei, I think I may have feelings for him already, even thought I have only known him a few hours." She said as she told Rei the whole story, along with the emotions she had felt.Rei just smiled through the whole thing and Usagi was close to tears when she saw this.

"Usa, this means that maybe you and Mamoru weren't meant to be.I think you should try to spend time with this Wufei and get to know him.By the sounds of it he is in pain, just like you are.Try talking to him, maybe you can find your feelings for him then." Rei said with a smile.Heero suddenly walked past her and she stared after him.She saw a slight smile on his lips and he nodded his head towards her as if in gratitude.

"Looks like you for some things to settle yourself Rei-chan…" Usagi trailed off as she stared after Heero.Rei watched the two exchange glances as they stared for a moment and jealousy passed through her.'_Why does everyone like Usagi, I just saw Heero staring at her.So what is she is innocent…I can be too…_' she thought, but soon stopped as she saw the black haired young man of Usagi's.Her eyes seemed to be glued to him and Usagi caught where her eyes had wondered.Her eyes began to burn and the two friends knew one thing.These were going to be four **long **years of college.

TBC…

Next episode: Girl chat, meetings


	4. Girl Chat: Meetings

Souls at War 

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  

Dedication: Cilla-chan again!  Thank you so much and to the reviewers!

%)*@)*%*%)*@*%

The small room was filled with lively voices as the five females giggled with one another.  Their voices were hushed and they seemed to be trying to hide their secrets from the men in the other room.  Pillows flew and shouts were heard as the fun unraveled from everything they did.  Hours passed and things began to calm down as the teachers made their common sweeps through the halls.  

"So Ami-chan, tell me about this Duo guy that Rei mentioned to me earlier!" Usagi squealed as she watched the slight ting in her friends cheeks.  Ami smiled softly at her friend and set her book down as she settled down onto the bed.  Her friends had gathered around her and now were looking at her with their full attention.  

"Come on Ami-chan tell us…I promise to tell you about my roommate Quatre and Mako will tell about her guy Trowa." Minako said with a slight grin as she looked over at her friend.  The Senshi of thunder was glaring daggers at her, but she also wore a slight grin on her face as well.  Ami sighed and nodded her head while the others giggled and listened to the whole meeting of this very odd couple.  

*)@%*@)*

Ami was sitting quietly by herself in the library as others around her chatted away.  The librarian kept giving the students death glares as their voices kept rising, but no one paid attention to her.  The genius girl shook her head quietly and resumed her quick skimming of her future classes she was about to indulge in.  Many people stopped by to chat with her on many occasions, but her attention remained solely on the book under her nose.  

"I hope I'll be able to keep up in this class…by the complex vocabulary I know for sure I'll only be able to be ahead by at least 8 chapters this semester." She whispered to herself as she continued to read through parts of the many piles of books.  It was a wonder how all those people were able to spot her before because of all the books that lay piled around her.  The voices in the library seemed to die down after hours ticked past, but a small group seemed to still be situated in the room.  They seemed to be growing closer to her and suddenly she found a slightly dim shadow over her.  Her nimble fingers pushed her glasses back up her nose and she raised her face to look at the intruding person.  Her ocean blue eyes met laughing violet ones and she found herself momentarily in a staring contest of some sort.  

"Hey babe…me and my friends couldn't help but noticing you over here by yourself.  What do ya say you come with us and have a little fun?" he asked as he leaned forward with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  Ami just raised her eyebrows in slight surprise and then returned back to the book she was reading.  

"Please leave me be…I am trying to read." She said as politely as she could.  The man above her seemed to shift and she felt a hand land on her shoulder lightly.  

"It seems to me like you are interested more in that book than me." He said in a flat tone.  Ami once again met his gaze and held it firmly so that she could get the message into his head.  

"Maybe I do." She said as she quickly got up from her chair and walked towards the exit.  She heard footsteps behind her and sighed in irritation as she turned around to get a better look at the man.  Her cheeks suddenly burned as she saw how hansom he was and let her eyes roam before scolding herself.  His violet eyes held a childish mischief that she felt the urge to discover and his black jeans that to her hugged all the right places.  His red button up shirt laid halfway open and she could see that faint lines of his well muscled chest.  A long braid lay along his back and it moved with his every step.  

"Where are ya goin?  I didn't mean ta get off on a bad start I juz wanted ta talk to you.  Care to start over?" he asked as he slowly held out his hand.  Ami looked at his offered hand for a moment before taking it firmly into hers and shaking it once before letting go.  

"Mizuno Ami."  

"Duo Maxell." He said with a grin that made her want to melt inside, but she held firm as not to let it show across her face.    

%)@)^*_*^

Ami slowly finished her story as the rest of the girls sighed dreamily.  Her blush had become deeper and Rei cleared her throat as she caught the others attention.  

"How did Duo know about me Ami?" Rei asked as she looked at her friend in curiosity.  Her cheeks were stained pink at the remembrance of the earlier that day when Duo had found her with Heero.  

"I found out that he was my roommate and we talked a little bit last night." She said, but refused to go into other detail of that situation.  Everyone soon began to quiet down and they turned their attention to Minako.  

"Guess it's my turn," she said with a sigh.

%@*)(&%)

The wind was rustling the trees harshly as they quickly lost their beauty.  It was slowly wiping them bare down to their limbs and a girl watched sadly as the last remaining colors fell to the ground.  She held out her hand slightly in front of her body and the multi-colored petals fell onto her hand with feather light softness.  Her blue eyes marveled at their beauty and she tilted her hand only to have them fall to join the rest.  

"How sad that something so beautiful is only made to be wasted as if it were nothing." She whispered as the snow was consuming the petals.  She turned her head to the sky and watched as the clouds lolled along the heavens; hiding them from the rest down below.  

"How true you are." A soft, yet mellow voice came from behind her.  Minako slowly turned her eyes to the figure and found her eyes locked with the bluest of blue she had ever seen.  A majestic smile was plastered on his face and their gaze was locked as if not to be broken by anything.  

"You agree with me?" she asked in slight shock as she came out of her gaze.  She fully took in his appearance and knew immediately that she was in love.  His light blonde hair and slightly pale complexion made him stand out among most of the other people that passed by.  His white turtleneck and black khaki pants definitely complemented his taste in clothes as well.  

"But of course…the petals that are coming from those blossoms are very beautiful.  They are not made just to fall to the ground and be walked on.  They are truly something to look at and be cherished…like you." He said a bit shakily as he turned his attention to somewhere near his feet.  A beet red stained his nose and cheeks and Minako couldn't help but share a small blush as well.  

"Flatterer." She gushed out as she began to walk closer to him.  '_This guy can't be real…this is just to much._' She thought to herself as she stopped a few feet in front of him.  He was several inches taller then herself, but the way he acted seemed to be as if he were a child.  She slowly reached up to her cheek and pinched it harshly, but she did not wake up from the dream state she thought she was in.  Her eyes slowly traveled back to the man and he was looking at her in worry.  

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he placed a soft hand over her own.  

%(#)(^&@_

"Jeeze Mina!  Why do you seem to find all the ones that are just too good to be true?!  Yea, they may end up being from some evil dimension, but they are always so sweet and hunky!" Makoto said as she threw her hands up in exasperation.  The others burst into a fit of giggles while Minako looked at her friend in a rather smug manner.  

"What's wrong Mako-chan?  Didn't the guy you meet give you a meltdown or something?" Rei asked in an all to innocent tone as she batted her eyelashes.  The brunette looked at her friend with an icy glare and slumped onto the floor as the rest looked at her expectantly.  

"Whatever." She said with a growl, but the others knew she meant something else.  

@_*%)*%@_

The sounds of heavy breathing could be heard as she pounded her already aching fists into the unrelenting tree.  The bark gave cracking noises under the violent woman's superior strength, but that did not stop her from taking out her rage.  Her attacks were swung wildly as she battered the tree with her might, but soon she seemed to calm as a smooth melody enveloped her senses.  The breeze carried the tune and she stopped her actions all together as her muscles rid themselves of the strain.  Her wide green eyes wondered over the wide expansion of the school grounds as she searched for the maker of the beautiful music.  She passed right over the wide eyes of the students around her and followed her instincts, which lead her to the song.  Her quest was short lived as she came upon a tall figure as he leaned against the wall silently.  His tune had stopped the moment she arrived and he had his eyes closed as if still living in the sound.  

"Why did you stop?  That was a beautiful tune…I enjoyed it very much.  Did you compose it yourself?  I don't think I have ever heard anything quite like it before." Makoto found herself saying in awe as the man suddenly opened his eyes.  They flashed before hers and she found herself staring into eyes that were identical to her own.  She became frozen in her spot as his lithe form drew away from the wall and turned to walk in the opposite direction.  The dark blue shirt clung to his chest and his dark jeans to the muscles of his legs. 

"Excuse me." Was all he said as he continued to walk away from her.  Makoto huffed a little and ran to grab him by the arm, but it didn't do much as the muscles rippled beneath the skin.  He turned his gaze back to her and something passed between them as he turned to face her fully.  

"Listen mister…you had no right to just walk away like that.  It is very rare that I even give someone a comment so you could at least have said thank you.  I am Makoto Kino, you are?" she asked through clenched teeth.  The man simply looked at her for a moment before turning away and holding his flute at his side.  

"Trowa." He said as he continued to walk away from her.  Makoto watched him leave and felt the first few drops of rain as it began to pour.  

%@)*)@)*

"Wow…what a jerk.  Although he did sound quite hunky.  No worries Mako-chan, you'll have him on his knees in no time." Minako said as she winked at her frowning friend.  

TBC…

Next Episode: Paths Cross Again  


	5. 

Souls at War

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  

Dedication: To Lys, thank you for everything!

%)*@)*^@)*^

Rei held her head up to the shower as the hot specks ran down her body.  A small smile graced her lips and she took her time to just relax.  The weekend had finally approached after the second day she had come here and already she got to enjoy free time.  She suddenly found herself facing in front of her mirror as she brushed out her long raven hair.  Her nimble fingers would begin to shake every time she heard something creak outside her bedroom door.  The thought of whom it might be sent shivers through her spine and an unknown excitement would come along with it.  She soon walked into the front room dressed in some baggy pants and a white tank and plopped down on the couch.  Her head rested on the armrest and her feet were flung over the top.  Her violet eyes roamed the room and she sighed in agitation, as she saw nothing but bare walls.

"We need to get some decoration or something in here to make this at least a little more fun." She mumbled to herself as she sung her feet to get up.  She padded slowly around the old seat and spotted Heero's old laptop on top of the small desk by the window.  Her eyes traced over the small black machine as if it were a rare treasure and averted her eyes to Heero's door.  '_What he doesn't know won't hurt him…_' she thought as she smirked a little.  She slowly crept towards her obsession with cat like grace, but something muffled came from the soldier's door and Rei stood frozen in her spot.  The sounds became quite familiar to her ears and she turned towards his door with a sense of panic.  The sounds grew a little louder and she found her feet running the few steps that held her between the door and the room.  She stopped in front of the door with a shaky hand and slowly opened it as it squeaked.  She saw his outline through the first time she opened the door, but when she opened it all the way she gasped in shock.  His muscular form was shaking with soft cries and his head rested in his hands.  "Heero…" she whispered in a quivering voice as she walked towards him with steady steps.  His frame tightened at her soft tone and slowly raised his head to meet her gaze.

"You." He said in a slightly shaken voice.  His eyes were wide and tears streamed down his cheeks with no stopping.  Wounds cut into his flesh and fresh blood stained his tanned skin.  His eyes held no emotion even then, but they held something deep inside…something that looked like the innocence of a lost child.  Rei felt her heart tugging in her chest and her feet moved on their own as she made her way to him.  She moved between his parted legs and lifted his head to look into her eyes.  She cupped his face and wiped his tears away with her thumbs, but they kept falling endlessly.  She smiled at him and drew him closer until he was leaning against her.  He was rigid for a moment, but he soon relaxed into her and continued to shed the tears of the endless pain.  Rei slowly traced her hand along the back of his neck to try and release the stiff muscles as her other hand traced a small circle over his left shoulder.  Tears began to form in her eyes as she felt the cries that his soul was making, but the words were nothing of what she could understand.  She felt his hands brush against her sides as he tried to fight himself not to hold onto her. 

"She's gone." 

"It's alright." She whispered as she felt his arms circle firmly around her waist.  She smiled and gave a small kiss to his temple and then to his jaw.  She felt him go slack and then began to fulminate as she was pushed to the ground.  Her heart tore as she saw the look of disgust and anger in his eyes.  Rei looked to the door and saw Wufei standing there with a new kind of emotion in his eyes as he looks at Heero with scorn.  He moves towards her form and takes Rei into his arms as if to protect her from some wild creature.  She looked into his black eyes and something flickers before he leans closer.  

Rei suddenly jolts as she is thrown from her bed.  She groaned in pain and looked up in time to see a man coming closer to her.  The emblem of OZ was written on his clothes was all she saw before he raised his gun and struck her in the head.  

(@#&%)(&@

Makoto walked through the cafeteria as she mumbled to herself.  Minako was next to her chattering loudly and her headache from yesterday hadn't got any better.  The cold had been going around for days and Makoto had ended up catching it like a plague.  Of course Nurse Minako came into play and tried to make her better…big mistake.  

"Minako, would you please be quiet for once." Makoto said as she glared at her friend next to her.  The blond simply grinned at her and continued to walk along as they reached the line.  The girl huffed in agitation as she saw the long line in front of them.  

"Makoto this is too long.  Lets go get the girls and get take out." The blond whined as she began to stomp around.  Makoto just remained silent as she watched her friend make a scene.  She rolled her eyes and began to move ahead as the line progressed towards the food.  Her stomach growled in hunger, but she ignored it as much as she could.  She looked around to try and keep herself from hurting her friend as she continued to gain more passerbies' attention.  

"Ms. Minako, over here!" a small voice yelled from another spot in the line.  Mina's head immediately snapped to the front and her eyes lit up.  Makoto watched with interest as an Arabian boy made his way over to them.  His attention was set on Minako completely and Makoto had to stifle a giggle at the blush set over his cheeks as Mina hugged him.  Makoto smiled to herself and looked ahead, only to meet the alluring green eyes.  A smile lit up on her face and Trowa just nodded to her to show a little respect.  

"Makoto, this is Quatre and Quatre this is Makoto." Minako said in a cheerful voice as the two looked at one another.  Makoto finally looked at the young man and began to see something behind their blue depths.  Quatre was shocked to see someone who matched his silent companion so well.  Her wild brown hair and forest green eyes were almost exactly the same as Trowa's.  They continue to look into one another's eyes and an annoyed cough came to the side of them.  Makoto looked over to see Minako stomping her foot and her face was twisted with an angry look.  Quatre looked at Makoto with a confused look and Makoto gave him a look to 'don't even ask'.  

"You guys should come to the front of the line with us.  My friend Trowa is up there saving us a spot." He said with a polite smile.  Minako snorted and grabbed Quatre by the hand as he tripped a few times just to keep up.  Makoto just smirked and followed the pair as they made their way to the front of the line.  Many people yelled at them, but nothing was done about it.  Makoto felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she stared at Trowa's back as she came closer.  Minako seemed to notice her nervousness and began to snicker under her breath.  Her blue eyes wandered over to the man they were walking towards and her heart skipped a beat as he turned to face them.  Makoto began eyeing her friend's new interest and she clenched her fists tightly.  Her rage got the better of her and she ran to Trowa and grabbed onto his arm.  Her looked down at her startled and pulled away slightly.  Makoto looked up at him and blushed as she saw his eyebrows rise in question.  

"You must be really hungry." Minako said in a laughing voice as she walked up behind them.  Makoto just ignored her and began to make a somewhat awkward conversation with the usually quiet man.  Quatre stood back and watched as Mina began to obsess over the food that she could see.  Quatre began to stare into her sparkling eyes and found himself wondering how someone could be so carefree.  '_I guess I have witnessed so much in war over these last few years that I have forgotten what that feeling is like._' He thought as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him across the floor where the line had moved.  He looked over at Makoto who was struggling to keep their conversation alive, but Trowa would only answer with a few words and fall silent again.  By this time she had released his arm and was looking uneasy around him.  Quatre excused Minako for a moment and leaned over to talk to Makoto.  

"Don't worry, he never talks much to anyone.  Just give it time." He said as the green eyed girl turned to face him.  A real smile graced her lips and she began to talk hushed things to him.  Quatre noticed the tapping on his shoulder and the quiet voice kept trying to get his attention, but he ignored it.  Minako began to feel hurt by Quatre's rudeness and backed away as she got into the back of the 'couple'.  '_Jealousy is such an ugly thing.'_ She thought to herself as she imagined shooting a Crescent Beam into the back of Makoto's head.  She laughed at herself for thinking such a thought and turned to see Trowa was next to her away from the chatting pair.  He looked down at her and provided her a soft smile before turning back ahead.  Minako felt her insides turning to mush and followed him just as they went to the lunch counter.

%)*@_*%_*^

Usagi whimpered in defeat as Ami set another book on the huge pile she held in her arms.  They were gathering the books they would need for the classes they were taking that year.  Usagi had begun complaining at the very first book she had been handed.  Ami had wished to bring Rei along, but the girl had not answered the door when she had knocked.  Another squealing sound came from behind her and she turned to see Usagi stumbling over herself to keep upright.  Ami laughed in spite of herself and walked over to help her friend, but the books soon came crashing down.  Usagi's let out a wailing yell and fell with a thud as the books crushed her small frame.  Insults and harsh whispers echoed around the room as Usagi picked herself up with an ashamed look on her face.  The whispers dies down and ones of surprise arose as Usagi felt a tap on her shoulder from behind.  She turned around and her heart leapt into her throat as she saw Mamoru standing near her shaking his head.  She smiled goofily and ran into his awaiting arms like she had done so many times in the past.  

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked with forced cheeriness.  The unusual brightness in Mamoru's eyes made her want to cry for what she had done the day before.  It still stung her deeply that Wufei had muttered another woman's name, but what made her so scared was that she felt such feelings towards a man that she didn't even know.  She pulled away from her lover and turned to her startled friend next to her.  Ami was looking at her prince with confused eyes, but she soon just smiled and waved.  Mamoru smiled at the Senshi of Ice and stepped closer until he shook her hand politely.  A low whistle was heard from all the people and Ami felt someone encircle her shoulders lightly.  She looked over and saw Duo grinning down at her.  A smile crept to her lips and she turned in his embrace to hug him tightly.  The man faltered for a moment at the shy girl's boldness, but soon just laughed and hugged her back.  

"What are you doin' here beautiful?" he asked as he grinned at the now blushing girl.  '_I hate that nickname…' _Ami thought to herself as she lowered her head slightly.  She looked at her two friends staring from her to the goofy man and she shook her head in humor.  

"Usagi, Mamoru, this is Duo.  Duo, these are my friends Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba." She said as the boy just nodded his head to the two.  She noticed his gaze was fixed mostly on her outfit, which contained a blue v-neck and black mini-skirt.  

"It was Minako's idea." She said in a rush as she suddenly felt like covering herself with something.  

"Minako, huh?  I think I'll enjoy meeting her." Duo said as he winked at Ami playfully.  Ami smiled at him, but deep inside his statement stung her.  

"Onna!!!!!" An enraged voice came echoing through the library.  Usagi flinched outwardly and looked at Mamoru with such guilt in her eyes that he knew something was going on.  He turned his head to see a very angry Chinese boy storming in their direction.  Usagi was hiding behind his back and would peek out so often to see how close her doom was coming.  She caught sight of him and her breath became short as she saw his hansom face.  His eyes held a blazing inferno within them and his jet-black hair fell into his face like a majestic waterfall.  His strides held the grace of only the dragons of legend and she couldn't take her eyes away from him.  

"Wufei…" she muttered weakly as he reached her.  Mamoru stood like a wall between them, but Usagi pushed him aside with a gentle hand.  A squeal of surprise erupted from her throat as Wufei grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her to her toes until their noses brushed one another.  

"I don't appreciate you going through my things you deceiving onna.  Tell me, where is my hair tie?" he asked in a husky tone.  Usagi gulped and smiled weakly as she reached into her pocket and brought out a small tie.  The man's eyes fell on it and dropped the petite girl as he snatched the material from her hand.  He quickly adjusted his hair into his usual ponytail and glared down at her as he bared his teeth.  

"You look good with your hair down." Usagi said with such innocence that Wufei suddenly let his stony face fall.  He clenched his fist and turned away from the people as he stalked off.  Usagi continued to stare after his retreating form, as she never noticed the lone red rose that lay in pieces at her side.  The man who once stood at her side walked out another set of doors and stopped at the trash near the glass door.  He pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a full diamond shaped like a half moon.  He reflected it towards the sun, but it never glimmered as brightly as the first time he had seen it.  His eyes softened at the sight of the moon, but then they hardened as he closed the box let it slip from his fingers and into the trash.  A crystal tear slid down his cheek and he walked into the gloomy streets with his head held low.  '_I hope you live happily ever after Usa…I love you my princess._' He thought as walked onto the school grounds.  

"Mamoru!" a cheerful voice called as he suddenly stopped and turned to see Minako running towards him.  He managed a weak smile, but his tears continued to fall from behind his sunglasses.  Mina immediately saw this and looked at him with alarm.  "Did you ask her?" she asked, as she feared the answer.  Mamoru faced to the side and Minako saw his transformation rose trailing it beautiful rose petals along the cold snow.  

"Goodbye Minako." Was the only thing he uttered as he turned to walk away.  Minako felt her eyes welling with tears as she watched her Prince and future King leave.  

%(*_*@)*^%

TBC: Tortured Emotions


	6. Chance Meetings

Souls at War

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Dedication: To Chibi-chan and Nee-chan, these two inspired me to continue writing these fics.  Thank you!

@)%@*%_*%

A silent curse fell through perched lips as a hand gently laid itself on a clammy forehead.  Strained muscles clenched in protest as she began to rise, but she fought against the exhaustion that racked her body.  Her eyes swam open and emotions ran through her as she remembered the men in the uniforms.  She knew there had been men in her room, but none of her things were strewn on the floor like the soldiers had done.  She threw the covers from her body and drew herself out of bed as her feet placed firmly on the ground.  She immediately rose from the bed swaying slightly, but managed to get to a small mirror in her compact of makeup.  She looked at her neck and face, but no indication of being hit was evident on her porcelain skin.  She sighed and fell to her knees on the floor, looking down as thoughts filled her head.  

"They were just premonitions, but of what?" 

))@%)*@_*%)*

Minako sighed as another guy passed her, but only ended up staring at the lower half of her with a sadistic smile.  She frowned at the attention and thought of gaining hundreds of pounds just so men wouldn't give her a second glance.  Her hands were over her mouth folded into one another as she stared unseeing into space.  Thoughts of yesterday came back to her as she thought of the thousands of withering rose petals from a broken heart.  She sighed a little, but soon stopped as she caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair and her heart was thumping wildly within.  A smile graced her lips as he turned his head towards her, but he waved to someone behind her and she froze, as something didn't feel quite right.  She just sat there and who she saw pass her made her heart grip together.  

"Makoto!" Quatre yelled as the young woman came walking towards him.  Ever sense he had met her in the lunchroom the day before he couldn't find the right time to meet with her.  Minako was far from his mind and this warrior was the only one in his thoughts.  There was something about her that caught his attention…but Minako was something more, or was she?  His thoughts came out as Makoto approached him and he smiled politely at her.  

"Quatre." Makoto said as she smiled at him, but her eyes didn't sparkle like her smile.  Something about him wasn't right, maybe the blue eyes that should be like the green of the forest and the blonde hair should be of the richest honey brown.  She shook her head to rid the thought and began to speak, but a strangled sob came from behind her as she released Quatre from an embrace.  Quatre locked eyes with the most beautiful of cornflower blue, but they held contempt and disgust within their depths.  His grip lessoned on the Senshi of Thunder and his hand outstretched as if to reach her, but she was already gone from his sight.  

@)*)%*@)*%_*%

Ami clutched a book close to her chest as she walked past the gossiping people.  They kept passing glances at her and burst into laughter as she walked past.  She blushed and held her head low, but she began to look at her clothes more carefully.  She always wore 'granny' clothing as they were called by many and even now when she wanted to make a new start it was still this kind of thing with her.  She smiled to herself ever so slightly and continued walking on as she raised her head high.  She wouldn't let these things get to her; she had four friends that like her for herself and that was all she needed.  Her eyes soon fell upon one group in particular, but soon saw that others surrounded him.  She sighed and continued to walk, trying to walk as close as possible to see if he would notice her.  As she turned her head, but his focus was on a blue haired girl a shade darker than her own.  He was laughing wildly and she was just shaking her head while smiling along with him.  The ways his eyes lit up made her turn her head away, wishing that she could be more open and not so shy, especially around him in particular.  Something about him made her want to open up more and just to be apart of the world.  

"So much for that thought." She muttered to herself as she continued to make her way through the quad to her dorm.  The trip went pleasantly well and soon the noise and bustle stopped as she closed the door behind her.  It squeaked in annoyance and she locked it tight to make sure no one would enter, only the certain chestnut haired youth she so wanted to see.  She remembered back to the library scene and smiled as she went into her room.  She slowly undressed and adorned light sweat pants and tank top to get comfortable with her book.  She heard the door open and close lightly and the calling of her name upon a masculine voice.  She just ignored the source of the voice and continued to be immersed in her book she currently checked out from the library.  

"Ami!" his voice was called again, but this time it was closer to her door.  She let a small smile slide across her face and was flushed as she raised the book over her face.  She soon heard the door open and his grinning face appeared through the crack.  Ami looked up with an annoyed face and tried her best to keep from her smiling when he wasn't even trying.  

"Do you even bother to knock?  You know it is very…" she was cut off as he suddenly lunged into her room and crawled onto her bed.  Ami felt herself drop her book beside her and crawl towards the headboard of her bed.  The black shirt he was wearing clung to him and she blushed, as his eyes seemed to grow darker.  He lowered himself near her feet and suddenly plopped down onto her lap.  He stared up at her with raised eyebrows and then gave her a toothy grin that only he could give.  She shifted a little in her spot, but he didn't seem to get the message.  He intertwined his fingers with hers and picked up her currently disposed book.  

"Hey babe, just thought I would come by to keep ya company.  Hey, I didn't know you liked Shakespeare, wanna read some of it to me?" he asked as he released her hand.  Ami was about to retort to his rude manners and absurd nicknames, but let it slide as she felt him relax and close his eyes.  She began to lean over to get her glasses from the nightstand near her bed, but his eyes flew open and he looked at her with wide eyes.  She shot back a glare of question, but the torture in his eyes made her lose all thought.  

"I'm not going anywhere Duo." She whispered as she traced her fingertips lightly over his forehead.  He relaxed his head back again and she grabbed her glasses as she set them on slightly.  She suddenly remembered the constant teasing of her classmates from the younger grades.  They lay on the bridge of her nose for a moment and she felt them being pushed up the rest of the way.  She opened her eyes and found Duo smiling at her as he cocked his head sideways to look at her completely.  He tapped her nose and grinned as his eyes lit up like the time they had when he was laughing with the other girl.  Ami swam with emotions inside as she watched his eyes, the desire to make his eyes alight with laughter now making her question to why they looked like that.  

"Hey cutie, ya gonna read or not?"

)#)*%#_*^

Usagi sat by the window as the rain fell with the very anguish that she felt.  They seemed to cry in pity with the very Moon Princess that centuries ago would have ruled over them.  The tiny crystals of the half moon ring were clung closely to her chest and she let the emotions she felt rule over her.  So fate had decided to play with her destiny and now her prince was no longer with her.  She felt the bond deep within her, but she could no longer sense his presence or emotions.  Why had Rei gone and told her to follow her emotions for the dark haired man just a room away anyway?  Did Rei know something she didn't?  She wiped the tears away from her pale cheek and slowly picked up her cell phone from her bag.  Her feet padded loudly in her ears and she dialed the number that she almost dreaded.  She remembered the discussion she had with Minako and the rose petals she saw blown away from the heart she has caused to break.  

"Hello…?" a voice broke into her resolve as she heard it almost sounded forced.  Her throat tried to find an answer, but nothing was coming out.  She managed a chocked noise before she broke into a sob and the voice on the other line made her finally speak as the slightest whisper uttered her name.  

"Mamo-chan!  Why did you leave?!  Wufei means nothing to me, why do you think he does?!  Please forgive me!  Yes, I will marry you!" she said as she bit her lip from the silence on the other end.  She heard a sigh come from the man she knew she loved, but something also made her heart pound in regret.  

"Usa…alright.  I'll meet you tomorrow at the same place, but we are only on formal terms for now." Said the almost dead voice before he hung up.  Usagi fought back more tears as she hung up the phone, but gasped as she turned to see Wufei watching her silently.  His black eyes bore into her as if she were something pathetic and small.  She gritted her teeth as she dropped the ring to the floor and ran towards him with her fist raised.  She saw him push forward and easily caught her wrists in his vise like grip.  The diamond glittered with contempt as it bounced slightly from the contact upon the floor.  Usagi fell against him weakly and he simply stood still as her heart opened to him.  He felt his eyes widen slightly and he simply let her lean into him, but he gave her no comfort.  Her heart told him of her wounds, but he didn't know of how to comfort this girl, his Nataku had been strong enough to hold her pain to herself.  

"Hold me." She begged, but his arms remained at his sides.  Usagi shook her head and tried to get away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go of her.  She gasped and looked up into his eyes, but the look within them made her breath catch.  His eyes held a burning passion and she suddenly felt herself be pushed to the ground.  

"Get off me!  You are just a weak Onna that can't do anything right.  My Nataku was much stronger, so how is it that you, some weak nothing, are always in my head?!" he roared, but suddenly clenched his jaw tight as Usagi stared up at him with clear eyes no longer clouded with tears.    

%@*_*%_*%

Rei stood in one place as she stared up at the full moon.  The clouds covered it in a light mist and the glow gave her a slight comfort from the chilling winds.  She felt another presence from behind her, but she paid no heed to the people that walked past her.  There was one peculiar power chi that she felt near her and it gave her an eerie feeling within her being.  She heard an alluring tune coming her way and she let the melody soothe her, as all her thoughts became nothing.  She closed her eyes and swayed slightly to the music, but it soon stopped and she was brought crashing back to the world.  

"Wha…?" she muttered as she looked around.  She met dark green eyes that reflected emptiness that reminded her of certain Prussian eyes.  The wild dark brown hair was now a honey brown that covered this youths face half way.  Rei felt all her insides twist and his stare unevered her to not end.  

"Rei Hino?" his sullen voice came as he jumped down from his place upon the top part of the bench.  His face was set in stone and his tall frame walked closer to her with each swift step.  His trench coat gave him an eerie look and his green turtleneck made his eyes look almost the color of black within the starless night sky.  

"How do you know my name?" she asked as her voice began to tremble.  His lean and muscular frame showed power with his cat like grace.  She saw his eyes roam her for a moment as he took in her exotic beauty and grace.  Her pale skin compared to her amethyst eyes and violet streaks.  Makoto was the only one that held him to her, but this one seemed to be doing the same thing.  

"Your friend Makoto showed me a picture of all you together." He said plainly as he shrugged.  He averted his gaze from her and he heard her approaching him from head on.  He looked down at her and she smiled at him as her eyes twinkled slightly from her happiness.  He snorted slightly and turned to leave, but he felt a small, yet firm hand close around his bicep.  He turned his head towards her and saw her eyes plead with him silently to stay.  

"Will you play another tune like that?  I loved the sound and it made me feel…safe." She whispered as she finally found her voice.  His one visible eye concentrated on her for a moment before flickering with contempt and pain.  Rei saw this and released his arm immediately, forgetting her request and backing away.  He relaxed instantly and sat upon the bench, taking out the instrument that he had been playing the soft and graceful song upon.  He pressed the shinning flute to his lips and took a breath before beginning his masterpiece that just seemed to flow to him.  Rei opened her lips to utter a question, but he already answered before playing again.  His eyes flashed when they met Rei's and a moment that neither knew passed without a second thought or utter to another.  

"Trowa Barton."

TBC…

Next Episode: Mixed Emotions     


	7. Mixed Emotions

Souls at War

Chapter 6

By: Angel of Mercy

Dedication: To pure romance, hehe, I just found myself reading this fic one day and this all purely came to mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  

@(*$(*@)*%)*%

Minako sat wirily in the back of her class not even listening to the voice of the teacher as he drawled on about something of the past.  Her eyes were glued to the back of HIS head, the one that had only days before broken her heart with her friend.  She didn't quite understand why her emotions had gone haywire when Quatre had just hugged Makoto.  It seemed as if she were in love with the boy, but something in the back of her mind kept showing her images of green eyes.  She blushed as those same eyes met her, looking at her with a penetrating look that seemed to warn her not to stare.  She simply crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue, which instantly earned her a one-way ticket out the door.  

"Ms. Aino, it appears that you still deny the importance of my class.  I suggest you step out and don't come back until you take things seriously, I could really care less if you fail, but I will not have you disrupting my class." Her professor retorted angrily as Minako blushed profoundly.  All eyes turned to her and she opened to mouth to speak her mind, something she didn't even realize she had picked up from Rei.  The professor yelled again and she rolled her eyes as she sighed in defeat.  She had just come here a week ago and already things were not going her way.  She didn't want to be kicked out of this school after all of her friends had cheered her to go with them.  She slowly gathered her things as tears began to fill her eyes as failure raced through her mind.  She unsteadily met blue eyes all to familiar and Quatre smiled sympathetically, but Minako shot him a glare that told for him to keep it.  She saw his eyes flash with question and uncertainty, but she could care less as she swept out of the class.  The tears leaked from her eyes with out knowing it and she fell weakly onto a bench in the middle of the quad.  Footsteps made their way towards her and she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She recognized the warm touch and relished in it, but immediately pulled away.  

"I don't want you here Quatre, leave me alone!" she cried angrily as she looked up, but was met by violet eyes that held surprise and amusement.  She quickly blushed and looked away, muttering an apology as she found entertainment in a leaf blowing past her.  The crimson grew deeper as the guy's shadow remained over her, not moving an inch from his spot.  She began to get annoyed and soon looked up at him, but she noticed he was grinning stupidly at her.  "May I help you?" she asked as she looked up at him, but he plopped down next to her.   

"Hey babe, why the long face?" he asked as he looked at the golden haired beauty.  

"Why is it any of your concern?" she asked quite nastily.  

"Wow, someone's crabby!  Hey, you're Minako, right?  Yea, your Quatre's girl!  I'm Duo Maxwell, friend of Quatre Winner and your friend Ami." He said as he extended his hand.  She looked into his eyes and saw an exotic sparkle that made her smile, even with the emotions tearing away at her. 

"Minako Aino."

"Wadda say we get outta here?"

"…sure…"

*@)*%_*_*^)*%

Usagi bit her lip, tears already welling in her eyes as she watched Mamoru approach her.  His eyes never once looked into hers as he walked through the sea of people rushing to their next classes, but she knew he had seen her.  A long trench coat and midnight blue jeans with a white t-shirt had replaced his usual brown jacket.  He took in her appearance, the wind of winter making her chilled from the short pink dress she was wearing.  He shook his head as he remembered he had once told her that was one of his favorite dresses, but those memories were something of the past.  She ran to meet him half way, the moon ring clutched tightly in her hand within the case.  Mamoru couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, just nodding a short nod to her and started to stride in no pacific direction.  Usagi ran to catch up with Mamoru, walking along his side like she so remembered she would do back in Tokyo.  She wanted to just wrap her arms around him and hold him close; just to know he was really here.  It was ripping her apart, his eyes held a blank look like they had when she had first met him as Tuxedo Kamen.  His face was set in stone and she shivered as she remembered the same look Wufei wore.

"So are you happy here?" that masculine voice broke her thoughts.  She looked up at him and saw that he had stopped walking, blushing as she walked back to his side.  She could only nod her head slightly and wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered.  A coat was placed over her shoulders and she looked up to see Mamoru looking down at her, a slight light that those midnight blue eyes only held for her.  She pictured them a wholesome black with slight hints of brown.  She shook her head and prayed that she wouldn't do this; Mamoru was the only one that was supposed to plague her thoughts.  She saw Mamoru notice this and take of his coat, placing around her shoulders gently.  Usagi smiled at him, but he did not return the gesture as he looked up towards the cloudy sky.  

"Yes, how are things going for you?" she asked as she looked at him.  He had such a hansom feature to him, an exotic and wild aura that had drawn her to him.  He had a corrupted soul that only she knew of, their bond of love over these last millennium making them one in body and mind.  She doubted that love now for he was not the only one she would dream of now.  She had touched another man and questioned the unity that this man proposed.  He had left after only seeing a glance of emotion shared between Wufei and herself.  He had doubted her, but she didn't know if she deserved his love after this.  She fingered the ring in her hand and rolled the questions and answers in her mind.  Yes or no?  

"Good." Was all he said as the hours passed by.  They ended up walking around the campus, running into Minako and Duo who were running across the laws piggyback style.  Usagi frowned as she noticed Ami watching them with a frown on her face.  Ami had spotted them and ran to give Mamoru a hug, hearing the confusion of everything he had faced with the relationship of their princess and the stubborn dragon.  The ring was still tightly in her hand, but she dropped it into the pocket as she took off the coat.  She handed it back to Mamoru with a sad smile as she shook her head.  She immediately wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing his mouth lightly, but she felt him jerk away.  He took a step back and immediately noticed the small bump in his pocket.  He reached into it with a slightly trembling hand and picked up the box.  Ami covered her mouth as the box was thrown to the ground and watched as Usagi watched Mamoru turn to leave.  Usagi fell to her knees and thought of her answer, the ring rolling to her front as her tears began to fall like the rain drenching her.  No…

*#)*#%)*@_*

Rei suddenly felt a wave of emotions hit her as she stared out into the rain.  Her dorm room was quiet and she missed the nights she had spent at the temple with her friends.  Their laughter was still fresh in her mind and the next morning all of them would be cranky from the lack of sleep.  Her smile never faltered as she thought of this, setting her literature book to the side to stretch.  Her class had been earlier this morning and the professor couldn't have made it any more boring than this day had been.  The five Inners seemed to be growing apart, either off by themselves or with their respective guys they had met.  Rei smiled to herself and walked towards her door as she heard some sounds coming from their small little living room as she referred to it.  She saw Heero staring at the small TV in front of him, he had brought it in earlier with a whining Duo in tow.  She smiled as she remembered the chestnut haired baka and a warm sigh came as she thought of the way Ami had looked when she spoke of him.  

"Hey Heero." She said as she walked over toward him, plopping down on the arm of the small couch chair he was sitting on.  He looked up at her for a moment before turning back to the news at hand as if waiting for something.  Rei rolled her eyes as he grunted in a pissed off way, signaling her to leave him alone.  She smiled slyly as she loved to annoy the stoic man that reclined next to her.  He held a Chinese food box in his hand and his legs were spread apart as he leaned forward to watch closely.  Rei took notice to Duo and Minako sitting on the floor in front of him, poking one another while watching the small device.  She saw Duo keep eyeing the remote on the arm of chair and she figured Heero had had to battle the boy earlier for it.  She shook her head and decided to join Minako on the floor to ask why she was here, but felt something hook into the loop of her jeans and she was forced back until she landed with a thud.  Heero immediately dropped the box from his hand and looked down at the girl in his lap.  Rei felt a blush come to her cheeks as she felt his heated gaze from him.  

"…" was all Heero said as an amused eyebrow arched slightly.  Rei turned accusing eyes to Duo as he scooted towards Minako as she continued to die with laughter.  Bile anger rose within her and she squirmed slightly so she tried to get off Heero's lap.  She felt him tensing at her movements and turned crimson once more, finding herself quite comfortable in her position.  She cursed herself for that thought, looking side wards slightly to see the rippling muscles up to the midnight blue eyes that looked slightly amused.  Rei did a double take and turned completely around to look better, but in the process only came face to face just a few inches apart.  Both of his eyebrows raised and he found her blushing quite attractive, her airy and bossy manner completely gone to make her look quite attractive.  Having her in his lap right now made him rethink the emotions he had felt just a week before.  She was nothing like Relena, sizing him up and challenging him with obscene words or killing glares.  He smirked at her misfortune now and gave one up to Duo for this rather embarrassing moment for Rei, but Heero found it quite ruthful for this girl.

"Um…sorry." She stuttered as she drew back.  Her breath caught as she felt his hand come behnd her to hold the small of her back.  She heard a small cat call from the corner and cursed her luck.  She turned her gaze to meet his and her embarrassment was suddenly turning as she saw the arrogant look residing on his face.  

"Like what you see?" he asked in a monotone as he saw her temper beginning to flare.  He just turned his head back to the TV and felt Rei straddle his hips to face him.  Her legs were on either side of him and he looked up at her face just in time to see her finger press on his nose, ice and fire meeting once more in a silent battle.

#)*_)#*^)*

Makoto yelled again as she once again swung a furious punch at the Chinese man in front of her.  She felt the stinging in her body from the blows he had impacted upon her, but her pride was telling her to beat the crap outta him.  She had just been working out in the gym when this clown had shown up telling her to get out so he could train in peace.  She had verbally told him what she thought when she was rewarded with harsh and cruel insults.  Enraged and insulted, she charged at him with pure challenge in her eyes that he seemed to accept.  

"Had enough Onna?  You are boring me with your fighting skills, I suggest you give up and leave me to myself." He spat as she looked at the woman in front of him.  He had never seen such a woman with such spirit for the fight since Mirian.  The thought suddenly made him stop and a roundhouse was brought to his face with a sudden pain.  His head snapped to the side and he fell back a bit.  He turned to the now still woman and saw the smug look upon her face.  

"Had enough girly man?" she asked in a mock tone.  She had seen the sudden realization and pain in the man's eyes when he had still in his movements to fight.  She had struck him without realizing it and now he seemed to be conflicting something within himself.  She suddenly put her hand over her mouth as she realized this was the man Usagi was infatuated with, she had remembered him from the hall when Rei had dragged her to their dorms.  

"Not yet Onna." Wufei growled as he stood to his feet.  He lunged forward with a tornado kick, catching Makoto in the back of the neck.  Makoto fell to the floor, groaning as her vision began to blur with tears.  She grit her teeth, trying to get onto her knees just as a kick was delivered to the back of her head.  She fell to the ground once again, her face smashing into the hardwood floor.  Her heart beat faster as the light footsteps fell onto the floor heading straight towards her, but she heard a bone shattering smack sounding in front of her.  She opened her eyes to look up at her savior and felt relief as she saw Trowa bending down to help her up.  She felt foolish suddenly, being beat up by this man and then Trowa now seeing her so weak.  He seemed to sense her troubles and a crack of a smile played across his lips.  

"Come on." He said in a calm and quiet voice.  

"Get away from her Barton, we are not finished!" Wufei bellowed as he held his hurt cheek.  He was looking at one of his fellow pilots helping the annoying woman up, but what made him suddenly stay silent was the one who had smacked him.  

"You stay away from her Wufei, I mean it!!!!  I HATE you, don't you dare come near her!" Usagi yelled from her heart, tears coming from her eyes as she saw the surprise flash through his eyes.  

@)*%)*@

TBC…

Next Episode: The battle begins…          


	8. THe Battle Begins

Souls at War

Chapter 7

By: Angel of Mercy

Dedication: To Isle of Solitude, I thank you for helping me wit this chapter, you helped me plot out some of my ideas. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, from Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  (although I wish I did)  ^_~

@*%)*%*%_*%

Excited and hoarse life filled into the courtyard as two lone figures sat together, secluded from everyone else.  The way their attention was only on one another would look as if they were lovers finally finding one another.  One goddess with shiny tendrils of blonde hair and amazing blue eyes beaming with happiness.  A boy with a long chestnut braid streaming down his back and deep violet eyes that seemed to take in everything that mother nature blessed them with.  They were huddled together so close, sharing a moment on the chilly winter day.  

"Duo, what do you got there?" Minako asked as she looked over at her friend for a moment.  It had been a two weeks since the ordeal with Usagi and Mamoru, but things weren't going any better.  Ami had been distant to her since she had met Duo and Minako had completely stopped talking to Makoto after the time she had seen her with Quatre.  Duo had been there for her since, doing anything to cheer her up and get her back to her old self.  Usagi had not been seen by anyone except Rei, where the girl had been going to cry to the miko.  Minako had mainly seen Heero and Trowa, sitting together in front of his laptop with grim expressions on their faces.  Quatre and Wufei were still seen here and there, but mainly kept to themselves or seen with the other boys talking rather urgently.  

"I got a magazine from one of Ami's piles in her room, some news magazine or what not.  I'm just checkin out the recent pictures of those sailor babes I heard so much about in Tokyo." He said with a lopsided grin.  Minako just rolled her eyes and began to look at her calculus book for a couple minutes, but soon gave up as her brain began to go into meltdown mode.  The numbers and letters alone sent her mind into a whirl and she shut it with a slam of frustration.  Her mind began to wander, thinking about all the things that had happened to her since she had been here.  They weren't even a month into the school term yet and already the Sailor Senshi were falling apart.  Minako balled a fist and took a deep breath, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  She thought of what Rei would do in the situation, she had known the girl her whole teenage life practically and never once had she seen her cry, except for the time when Usa had held her after her star seed was taken.  She needed to be strong and for her best friends she would do anything to get them back.  

"Hey, you there?" Duo's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked at him before smiling.  He wouldn't even have to do anything and she would always smile, that is what people used to do with her around, but things change over time it seemed.

"Yea, I'm fine…really.  Just this big old math test coming up next week and all.  But anyway, why do you want to look at the Sailor Senshi?" she asked, a little hesitant to change the subject by the way he looked at her.  He had seen her fist tighten and the look of dawning tears, but she saw him hold back his questions.

"Ah, no reason really.  I just kinda wanted to see them again, it's been like a year since they last fought, but then they were seen near here a few months back.  See this pic, its probably one of my favs, that Mars chic is a babe." Duo said slyly, holding the picture up for Minako to see.  She smiled as she thought back to that battle, remembering how Rei and Makoto had been so determined to give their lives for Usagi that day.  The picture showed Makoto and Rei standing side by side, Mars holding her flame bow poised in front of her while Jupiter had her hands out in front, with a storm of thunder gathered in between her hands.  Sailor Moon was behind them, holding an unconscious Mercury in her lap and a bleeding Venus' hand.

"They look pretty bad there." Was all Minako said as she remembered back to the battle and shivered from the wounds she remembered having.  

"Yea, but look at the aftermath of the battle." He said with a husky chuckle.  Minako giggled slightly and burst out laughing as she looked at the picture that produced a picture of her friends.  Sailor Moon had her butt facing the camera, her skirt flipped up so that her teddy bear underwear was revealed to the world.  Mars was a few feet away with Jupiter, the brunette's arm grabbing her in a headlock while a gigantic sweatdrop formed on Mars' head.  To the right of them, Venus was trying to detangle her hair from under a blushing Mercury's backside as she tried to stand.  Minako smiled, but it quickly faded as she started to remember the present.

@*%)@*%)*)%

Ami sat in the library, trying to block out the sounds of the rain falling heavily outside.  It reminded her so much of her home in Tokyo, when her mother would hold her at the sound of thunder.  She smiled as she remembered Usagi hating thunder as well, both of them would run through the rain filled street away from the thunder.  They would collapse against a building wall as soon as they found shelter and giggle together at how childish they were acting.  Her thoughts immediately turned to Duo, who made her frown all the more and close her book with a slam.  Ever since the day he had met Minako, he had been so enthralled with her.  

"Why do all the guys go for Usa and Minako?" she wondered aloud as she walked into the storm outside.  She had checked out the book she was reading and now faced the fury of the rainfall.  She shook her head and bit her lip, finding no way to escape from being soaked in the downpour.  A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at the dark hellish clouds, the light of the moon hidden to shine its light upon the world.  She set her book underneath her cross knit sweater and sprinted out into the rain, keeping her head lowered so that she was running blindly.  She raised her eyes for a split second and saw a dark figure standing outside the entrance to the dorms.  Her legs stopped working automatically and her eyes roamed the figure before her.  

"A little late to be wondering around, isn't it?" the husky voice asked, but the figures head remained raised towards the top floors.  A flash of lightning flashed over the skies and Ami jumped at the sound, regaining her footing and running up the steps.  She saw the light of a lighter flash and deep blue eyes, a stoic and cold glance shot her way for a single moment.  She picked up her pace even more and reached the stairs, but stopped dead as she saw an equally wet Duo standing in her way on the stairs.  His eyes roamed her for a moment before turning his gaze to the door, eyes turning hard as he reached out to grab Ami.  

"Duo…wha?!" she cried as Duo grabbed her wrist tightly.  The book fell from her sweater and Duo dragged her up the stairs, Ami nearly losing her balance.  Panic ran through her, partly from Duo's sudden actions and the footsteps that were following her closely from behind.  Her eyes widened as she heard the familiar cocking of a gun, Duo's pace getting quicker as he looked back at her with desperate eyes.  They came quickly to one of the higher level of floors and Duo turned the corner into the hall, landing with his back against the wall firmly.  Ami was swung near his opposite side away from the staircase, but she wrapped her arms around his waist in his jacket, shacking from the cold and fear.  She felt Duo wrap his arm securely around her making Ami shiver either from the contact or the delight of his touch, she didn't know.  

"Hold still." He whispered as his left hand brushed her arm, snaking its way into his jacket to his side.  It was then that Ami felt the cold metal of an object against her arm, its smooth surface sending goose bumps up her arm.  Duo's warm hand grasped it and pulled it away, bringing it up into eye view and Ami gasped as the gun glowed icily under the metallic moon.  

@()&)&#)(&#(

Makoto stood outside, letting the calming droplets fall upon her exhausted and soaked form.  She spun around, her arms spread apart and her head tilted back as she seemed to want to drown in the feel of her element.  Lightning flashed and her eyes opened immediately, watching as the streams of light snaked their way across the dark clouds.  She smiled and lowered her arms, remembering the time back when all the girls would spend countless nights at the temple.  One night stood out in her mind, when all the girls had been asleep except her and Rei.  Makoto and Rei had never been very close, but that had been the night where that had changed.  She had heard heavy footfalls coming from outside the temple that night and her heartbeat nearly killed her as she thought Rei might have been in trouble.  She immediately ran to the front of the temple, but what sight greeted her made her smile.  Rei was twirling among the trees, letting the rain wash over her.  Her eyes met the forest green of Makoto's and she had smiled, signaling Makoto to join her.

"Come on Mako-chan!  Come and join me, the rain welcomes you!" Rei said with a bright smile, one that Makoto had never witnessed from the raven-haired miko.  She had joined her friend that night and the two danced the whole night to the rhythm of the rain.

"All good things come to an end." Makoto said as she thought back to the night when Rei and Trowa had met.  Makoto had been taking a walk that night and witnessed the two together, just passing it off as a chance encounter, but when she had heard Rei's request for him to play, he had done it instantly.  This had made her mad, but hearing Usagi's confession just the night before made her furious with the miko. 

'Silence filled the room, all except for the soft whimpering of a soft voice.  Makoto was propped against her dorm wall in her room, holding a crying Usagi against her chest.  Her broken princess had come to her, crying her tortured soul to her.  Trowa was the first one to find the girl at the door, barely able to hold herself upright.  The man had taken the girl into his arms and immediately given her to Makoto.  The brunette had been confused, but as soon as Usagi began talking things began to fall into the puzzle.

_"Mako-chan, its horrible!  I can't take it anymore, I miss him SO much!  I refused him Mako…and the way he looked at me that night made me want to DIE!  I know I love him, but what Rei-chan said made me want to give Wufei a chance.  She told me that I should give Wufei a chance because I was feeling something, but now look at me!  I hate Wufei for what he did to you and now look at what happened to Mamo-chan!  I'm SO confused!" she cried, but Makoto had stopped hearing things after she heard Rei's name.  Her fist tightened and she gritted her teeth.'_

"What to do now." Was all she mumbled to herself as she looked towards Rei's dorm window.  She hadn't talked to the miko since then, keeping distance from the girl as Rei did the same thing.  Ami had been by a few times to see her, but Minako had made herself scarce to the tall brunette.  Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as a towel was draped over her shoulders and the droplets of rain ceased to fall upon her clammy and wet skin.  She looked up quickly and found Trowa standing next to her, his hand clutching her shoulder as the other wrapped painfully around her upper arm.  His eyes were strained over towards the dorms across the way; his normal stone eyes alight with pure violence and awareness.  She opened her mouth to question him, but he looked at her in a way that she immediately shut it.  His hair was damp and hanging in his face and she felt the sudden urge to push it away.  

"Come." Was all he said as he led her up through the doors.  He broke into an urgent run and Makoto caught a glimpse of two shadows run past her vision.  She did a double take, but with Trowa already bursting through the doors and up the stairs she wasn't able to think twice.  Her footsteps seemed to echo in her ears and as soon as they made it to their dorm room, all was silent except the slam of Trowa nearly breaking the door as he shut it.  Makoto let the towel fall to the floor carelessly as she bent over her knees, trying to regain her sudden loss of breath.  She heard Trowa moving towards the window, but soon he moved towards her.  

"What the hell was that all about?!" she suddenly demanded as she looked up at him.  He was looking at her with a raw and determined look, but something in his eyes made her want t take back her harsh scream.  He was suddenly standing less than an inch away from her, the water in his hair falling down onto her upturned face.  Makoto shivered at the sudden closeness, but the light reflecting off his pale face held her attention though her mind swam with questions.  

"I wont allow you to be harmed like Catherine." Was all he whispered as he looked down at her.  Something flickered in his eyes for a brief second, but soon it was gone as a flash of lighting boomed across the heavens.  

)*#)#*^)*$

Muffled cries came from a dark room as a golden haired vixen cried her soul out.  A blacked haired raven sat beside the girl, a comforting arm wrapped around her trying to comfort her from the pain and reality of the world outside.  Rei stared out the window, thoughts clouded with guilt and regret.  This had all seemed to start when she had told Usagi to give Wufei a chance and pain was the only thing that she provided for her princess.  Makoto shot disgusted and loathing looks at her every time she had passed by her.  Minako and Ami only ever spoke to her briefly, asking how Usagi was doing and what not.  Usagi was coming to her everyday, begging the girl to give her comfort and pleading with her about what she should do.  

"Usa, I'm so sorry." Rei choked out as she drew her princess into a hug.  Usagi lurched forward into the hug and began to shake with the emotions that were washing over her.  The sudden sound of the door opening made the two broke apart, Usagi curling into a small ball while Rei leaned back against the wall with a sigh.  Her eyes went towards the figures that entered the room and her eyes widened slightly to see Heero, Wufei, and Quatre standing by the small window.  Her thoughts ran wild and her insides began to bunch making her nerves stand on end that something wasn't right. 

"What is going on?  What are you two doing here?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone, but tried her keep her anger down as Usagi tried to hide behind the large cushion chair.  Wufei didn't even look her way and Heero paid her no heed what so ever.  Quatre was trying to keep his gaze on the window, but his eyes kept wavering back to the form of Usagi.  He seemed to want to comfort the girl and he looked at Rei a few times to try and make her understand what was going on.  

"Stay down and shut up." Wufei demanded as he looked back at Rei for a moment.  His eyes were cold and relenting, but Rei wasn't going to be told of that easily.  She clenched her fists and glared at him, walking closer to him in order to make her point.  He averted his eyes to the window and looked out toward the dorm quad area, making Rei stop for a moment to think things over.  Heero was standing to the side, the light from the dimmed lantern near him making his eyes alight.  They were staring at something outside almost as if the thing he was looking at he wanted to kill.  The look slightly frightened her, but she walked closer to him defiantly.  He turned his eyes to her for a moment, but nothing on his face showed any sign of him wanting her near him.  Rei suddenly stopped as her mind suddenly went haywire, a feeling of pure darkness clouding her thoughts.  She let her eyes move towards the quad and her eyes widened as she saw a creature with a long tail glide across the rain covered ground.  

"Usa, get up now." She said immediately as she headed for the door.  She fingered her henshin stick in her pocket and threw a meaningful glance at Usagi, but the girl was still hiding her face from Wufei.  The guy had looked over at her a few times, but every time he did he muttered about weak onnas.  Rei had wanted to give him a piece of her mind whenever he had done that, but the matter at hand had her even more confused.  She grabbed Usagi by the wrist, dragging her as she opened the door and began sprinting.  

"Where the hell are you going, get back here onnas!" Wufei yelled after them furiously, sprinting out the door as his eyes remained focused on Usagi.  She looked back at him with her blue eyes and it only compelled him to run faster to stop the golden haired girl from going outside the dorm entrance.  Quatre was in the back of them calling out the girls' names in desperation for them to stop.  Rei could sense Heero running after them closely, but at that sudden thought it only gave her conviction to keep running, knowing that he would show her no mercy if he caught her.  The question of why the boys wanted to keep them inside was a mystery, but when she saw the entrance of the dorms she sighed as she burst through them.  Usagi whimpered slightly as she was touched instantly by rain and yanked back her wrist from Rei.  She began to open her mouth to complain, but her words died in her throat.  

"Well well, look what we have here.  The dragon's little princess, how interesting…and the perfect soldier's little pyro." Came a deep voice as Usagi shrunk back in fear.  A smooth gloved hand snaked under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his and she saw violent blue eyes.  She averted her eyes to the side and felt fear wash over her as she saw Wufei struggling with a man, a gun pressed to his neck.  He was looking at her with a look to kill, his eyes burning as they traveled to the mystery man.  She bit her lips as her eyes pleaded with him, but soon she saw Heero being striked, his teeth grit in pain as he was forced to his knees.  Quatre was simply hit in the back of the head instantly knocking him out as he fell to the wet Earth.  Usagi shook her head and looked back at the man, but gasped as she saw Rei being held around the waist by the man.  Usagi did a double take back to Heero and saw flames dancing in his eyes as he eyed the man and a gun near him.  Usagi saw something snake-like move in the shadows, the war had begun. 

TBC…

Next chapter: Senshi back in action, Pilots out of retirement       

_       _


End file.
